


Wicked Games

by NecromaniacKat



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fluff, High School, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Older Man/Younger Man, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, S&M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecromaniacKat/pseuds/NecromaniacKat
Summary: Chezden Mills is a sexual deviant even as a Sophomore in High School. He has a horrible home life and School isn't much better; he contemplates running away often but there's one reason Chezden stays. He has his eyes set on his history teacher whom lives just down the street from him. After some coaxing Chezden gets what he wants but with everything going against him, will he get to keep it?





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> There is a smut scene, nothing too explicit but still rather graphic.

Chezden looked up through his dark brown bangs; his blue eyes were now giant ovals the size of the moon. The teenage boy almost purred at the affection he was being shown by his much older history teacher. He had to look somewhere else otherwise he'd be forced to stare at his teacher's crotch. Not that he minded much, he'd be more than happy to stare at the package just like he does most of the duration of the classes he has with the history teacher. But he didn't want to risk getting caught, or maybe he did. Maybe he wanted his favourite teacher to catch him staring longingly at how the front of his jeans hilled. Chezden wondered what his punishment would be if he did get caught.

He tilted his head into the palm that was caressing the side of his head. Chezden's blue eyes closed when he felt his teacher's fingers entangle with the curls that were forming due to the rain. The teenage boy wouldn't have imagined in a million years that he'd be sitting in his history teacher's kitchen with his large hands twisting and tangling themselves in his hair. His brain started to drift and become hazy from the feeling of those big hands working through his hair. He felt one of those large muscular hands wind behind his head and grab onto the nape of his neck, he felt each individual finger press against his skin. The sound of a metal zipper rang through the teenager's ears. Without being told he mindlessly let his lower lip fall loosely with his jaw.

Chezden rutted his eyebrows together when those magical fingers left his hair. His eyes opened again when he saw his history teacher drying his hands on a tea towel, shaking his head.

"It doesn't look like he did any serious damage." Corey harshly reminded the teenage boy that he just got the absolute shit beaten out of him in the cold early May rain and Mr. Taylor rescued him. This wasn't one of his classroom fantasies where Mr. Taylor took what was his and Chezden let him. Mr. Taylor wasn't showing any kind of affection towards the teenage boy, he was merely checking for any serious head injuries. It was just that; nothing more and nothing less.

Corey saw Chezden lean back in his chair with a small glimmer of sadness falter across his face. Corey knows that Chezden hasn't been having a good time at home, not since his dad brought his new girlfriend home and his mom is struggling with keeping up with bills, Chezden's school tuition and keeping food on the table. The history teacher lives just down the street from the strange teenage boy so he knows when things go on, he knows how many times the cops have been called to that house, he knows how many women his dad –who still lives with him and his mom despite being divorced for many years by now– bring home. Chezden feels comfortable with the teacher so he confides in his history teacher sometimes when things get too much but he doesn't spill all the beans.

"Is your mom home?" Corey asked the solemn teenage boy. Chezden picked his molars with his tongue and scoffed.

"She works a double tonight, won't be home until I leave for School in the morning." The history teacher's heart shattered when he heard the sadness in his voice. Corey wasn't even going to ask about his dad; knowing Chezden's dad disowned the teenage boy at the beginning of the year after he came out of the closet. Corey wasn't supposed to know that Chezden was out of the closet, not a lot of people know. Only his mom and dad know, and PJ apparently. The history teacher found out by accident, the grape vine in the staff room is very resourceful.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something if you want." The older man sighed and stepped away from the boy, heading towards the counter. Chezden looked at his teacher nodding his head as his very empty stomach almost leapt with the joy of being fed. Corey made the two of them just plain cheese sandwiches –he would've made ham and cheese but Chezden is a vegetarian– and a small glass of strawberry milk –the teenager's favourite–. The older man hasn't bothered with buying groceries until Chezden Mills started attending his history class and opening up to him about some personal struggles at home and he started inviting Chezden to his house for meals or he brings the teenage boy lunches.

"How are things at home, Chez?" Corey asked, keeping a keen eye on the soaking wet boy. Chezden had shed off his drenched School blazer and was now in his almost see-through white dress shirt and School tie. His tight-fitting dress pants clung to his sensitive pale thighs. Chezden stopped chewing and frowned, his pale blue eyes stayed on his teacher. He swallowed and sighed.

"They're about as alright as it can get." The boy replied shortly, not wishing to go further into the topic of home. Corey sensed the smaller's reluctance towards the topic and frowned sadly.

"Y'know, you always have a safe place to come to here. If you need to just have something to eat, a hot shower, somewhere quiet to study or somewhere quiet to be to talk, or if you need to spend a night or two; I'm here." Corey told the teenage boy after some careful thought about if this was a good idea or not but he remembered what his teenage years were like and how he wanted someone to be there for him, he knew that doing this for Chezden was a good idea.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Chezden admitted, he wasn't going to admit why it wasn't a good idea. He'd never tell his favourite teacher why he would never spend the night. It has nothing to do with the occasional very vocal nightmares he has, it has a lot to do with the reoccurring very vocal wet dreams he has about the older male. It'd be his worst nightmare but also his favourite dream to let that teacher know the truth. Sure, Chezden mildly flirts with the history teacher but Mr. Taylor is oblivious to his efforts. He kind of accepted that his wet dream will stay only a wet dream.

Corey noticed the shift in the usually very accepting teenage boy's mood and decided to shift the topic to something a little more appropriate. He had questions that needed to be answered by the black-haired boy.

"Why was PJ beating you up this time?" The older male asked. He got a shrug in response.

"I don't know. PJ always beats me; he really should be locked up somewhere." Chezden sulked coldly, setting the crust of his sandwich down on the plate as he finished eating. He knew very well the reason behind his latest punishment. Chezden didn't want to suck off his childhood bully in the locker room during the pep rally. Chezden disobeyed so he was punished.

The teenage boy watched as Mr. Taylor crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair.

"And you not wanting to give him oral sex during the pep rally today has nothing to do with it?" The history teacher watched his student's jaw drop and those mystical eyes widen.

"Wha –how'd you? . . ."

"I heard you two talking in the locker room." Corey replied nonchalantly, earning a nod from the smaller male. His strong arms untangled from over his chest and fell by his sides. Chezden's eyes moved away from his teacher, trying to find somewhere else to stay. He was embarrassed from the realization that Mr. Taylor knew why Chezden's dad disowned him.

"Chezden, why do you let him use you as his personal sex slave?" Corey asked curiously but his tone was sincere. Chezden shrugged his shoulder; he knew exactly why he let PJ use him. He liked having someone make him theirs. Especially if that someone looks like that one person he wanted more than anything to be taken by.

Without realizing it Chezden's cheeks filled with a bold blush as his mind drifted into a fantasy. His vibrant blue eyes darkened as his gaze wandered over the history teacher and he wondered what it'd be like to have Mr. Taylor mark his teenage body as his territory and then fight off anybody who threatened to take what was his.

Corey watched as the teenaged boy's hazy gaze ran up and down his body as he sucked and bit at his cherry red swollen bottom lip. He would never admit it but the hazy look that misted over the younger's face was very appealing to him. He had to snap himself out of his thoughts before they got carried away and got him into some serious hot water with everyone. He got up from the table, taking the two empty plates to the counter. He threw the crusts that Chezden didn't eat into the trash and put the plates into the sink. His eyes found Chezden's hazy look again.

"Che –Chezden, are you okay?" Corey finally spat out in an attempt to break the awkwardness. Chezden blinked a few time then diverted his gaze to meet his teacher's blue eyes.

"I like it when people make me theirs." Chezden announced out of the blue. He knew what he had said, he said it on purpose. He wasn't sure what that purpose was. Or maybe he did know.

"So, you let PJ use you because you want him to be your boyfriend?" Corey questioned trying to wrap his head around what he was just told. And by the sour look he just got from the teenage boy, that wasn't the correct answer. Chezden wrinkled his nose and made a disgusted expression.

"What?! No! God, fuck no. I'd never date PJ." Chezden retorted, crossing his arms over his bird cage shaped chest. He was offended that Mr. Taylor would even think that. The history teacher always harps on how amazing Chezden is, so why would the clearly intelligent student date someone like PJ?

Corey wrinkled his eyebrows and loosely tied his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the counter.

"I don't follow, Chezden. Then how else do people make you theirs?" Corey kept prodding because he wanted to know what the younger male meant. Chezden's face became sweaty and red; he threw his hands up in the air in defeat. It appears he'll have to spell it out for his teacher.

"I'm a submissive, Mr. Taylor." The teenage boy matter-of-factly put it in the shortest and simplest way possible. "–I like people dominating me. I like it when people mark me, almost like I'm their territory." Chezden watched as his teacher's face distorted with confusion. Corey was confused, if PJ bullied Chezden so badly why was Chezden allowing PJ to do those things to him?

"You'd never  _date_  PJ but you'd . . .  _fuck_  him? . . . Why? Why PJ? Out of everyone you could possibly have why him?" The history teacher asked the same question three times in a row, he was frustrated and extremely upset with the soaking wet teenage boy sitting in front of him looking all innocent . . . sucking on his bottom lip and staring at him with those  _addictive_  blue eyes that were the size of innocent moons.

"PJ and I have only been going at it since last year. Why did I choose him? I chose him because he reminds me of the one person I want to be marked by. There's the truth, happy now?" Chezden huffed. It was never fun to give away the plot so easily but it needed to be done. Chezden watched the history teacher for a few long moments. Corey could only stand in the middle of his kitchen blinking mindlessly at the innocent looking boy sitting at his kitchen table. Corey would never admit this out loud but he was extremely turned on by the innocent looking boy's less than innocent confession. He knew Chezden wasn't as innocent as he looked but he had no idea how lustful this kid was.

Corey's mind raced through every possibility of who that mystery person could be. He had to ask himself, who does PJ act like? PJ is a straight C student who plays on almost every sports team known to the School; he's loud and foul mouthed, and not afraid to speak his mind even when he really shouldn't. Who acts like that? Then Corey asked himself, what did PJ look like? Short, usually slicked back strawberry blond hair, shocking blue eyes, and tall, and stocky, and . . . shit.

"Chezden, who does PJ remind you of?" Corey timidly asked, hoping he was wrong. He wished that he was wrong but he also wished he was right. Chezden saw the teacher's conclusion written all across his face with a settle baby pink glowing behind his cheeks. Chezden instinctually stood up from the table; he stood a few inches shorter than his history teacher. His movements were keenly watched as he strode effortlessly towards the older man. Once in front of his favourite teacher the seventeen year old boy sank down to his knees and peered up at the older male through the dark brown bangs that swooped across his forehead, leaving red trails at the ends. Corey was sure the teenage boy could hear his heart slamming against his ribs like a death metal song as he stared speechlessly down at those innocent blue eyes that glinted with an eagerness to please.

"Chezden,"

"Please Mr. Taylor. Just this once, all I ask is for you to mark me as yours this once and then I'll never bug you about anything ever again. Please just give me one night worth living for." Chezden practically begged with a sadness clouding in his eyes. Corey didn't hesitate to grab the teenage boy by his shoulders and yank him to his feet again. Chezden's heart shattered by that, he just ruined a very good relationship between him and his teacher. He felt the sadness bubble up with tears and silent sobs.

"Chezden,"

"Yeah, I know, I'm going home now." Chezden moped lowly.

"Go upstairs." Corey interrupted the teenage boy's sulking with that command. Chezden's eyebrows wrinkled together confusedly as he looked up at his history teacher.

" _Wait, what_?" He speechlessly asked, unable to form a proper thought or statement. Corey smirked down at the teenage boy lustfully, taking his hand and groping the side of the teenager's face with it.

"I said go upstairs. My bedroom, it's the last door at the end of the hall. You can't miss it." He repeated himself, bringing his face down a little bit so it was almost skin to skin with Chezden's baby pink complexion. The teacher let go of his student's face and watched as the younger turned on his heel and –without skipping a beat– the teenager speed walked all the way up stairs. Chezden felt as though his heart was leaping for joy so much it'd explode inside his chest. He noted that his teacher lingered behind him insidiously, and that made his stomach do back flips. Chezden listened closely to the heavy but soft _pat, pat, pat_ on the carpet behind him in the narrow hallway of the second floor; it made his already galloping heart beat faster and harder against his ribs.

The smaller male finally reached the bedroom door at the end of the hallway there was another room adjacent to the darkened door. He gently pushed the bedroom door aside and bravely stepped in. The bedroom was a decent size for a single male; queen sized bed with a black metal frame, mute coloured bedding and matching curtains that draped down to the floor, two bedside tables; each had a lamp and one had a digital alarm clock, there was crème coloured carpeting, a tall dresser on one side of the room and a shorter but longer one on the other side with a large framed mirror, there was another door leading to a small closet.

Chezden felt more nervous than he thought he'd be. He never actually thought he'd get this far. He thought for sure that once he came out to his teacher and told him the truth he's be yelled at and told to leave and never come back. But instead he was ordered to go upstairs to the bedroom. Chezden suddenly felt shy and embarrassed; he felt very inexperienced compared to his much older teacher.

Corey watched from a few feet away as the usually very outgoing teenage boy almost retracted into himself. Corey stepped forward, placing his hands gently on Chezden's waist. Chezden tensed up before spinning around to face the older male.

"What's wrong?" Corey asked furrowing his brows together curiously. Chezden stared wide eyed up at his history teacher. The teenage boy shook his head frantically and tried to steel himself.

"Nothing." The teenager replied, earning a soft expression of non-believing from his teacher. Corey wanted to touch the boy in reassurance but he knew Chezden would jump back again.

"Chezden you tensed up, tell me, what's wrong?" Corey prodded at the boy; he wanted to know what all of a sudden changed, what happened in the small space of time? Chezden chewed on the inside of his cheek and shrugged unsurely.

"I'm just . . . feeling a little . . .in over my head." Chezden admitted honestly. His cheeks filled a fiery red and he desperately tried to divert his gaze to anywhere but his teacher. Chezden prepared himself to be laughed at and mocked. He was known as the School whore, if anyone found out he was afraid of sex with this one particular person, he's socially ruined. But in another instant, he can't actually tell anyone and no one can know about what's happening right here and now because it's against the law. Even though Chezden is seventeen and legally able to consent to having sex with someone older, it's still against the law for it to be a teacher.

"Have you ever been with someone older?" Corey questioned in a tender tone that was filled with curiosity. Chezden faintly shook his head. He was even more embarrassed now than he was before.

"The oldest I've ever been with was a sophomore in College while I was a freshman in High School." Chezden replied hoping his teacher wouldn't actually laugh at him. But he was surprised when Mr. Taylor didn't laugh; he merely nodded in understanding.

"You feel inexperienced?" Corey offered the words to Chezden's emotions. Chezden diverted his gaze away from Corey and nodded shortly. Corey couldn't help but smile at the innocent blush that darkened Chezden's cheeks. The bigger male held his hands on Chezden's upper arms and stepped even closer. Chezden looked up at his teacher, catching the crooked smile. His heart slammed harder against his chest and he swallowed down hard. This made the teacher chuckle.

"Don't worry," Corey lulled as he took Chezden's chin between his index finger and thumb, he tilted the boy's head back so he was looking directly at Corey. "–I'll teach you." He added in a low voice before bringing his face down until his lips covered Chezden's. Chezden felt the air leave his lungs suddenly as he closed his eyes and melted into his teacher's touch; everywhere Corey touched him was on fire but in the best possible way.

The kiss breathlessly ended; Corey and Chezden panted heavily. Corey's hand had travelled from Chezden's chin to the nape of his neck; his fingers pressed into the hot skin under the cold and wet collar of his dress shirt. Chezden felt pure bliss as Corey's large hand cupped the nape of his neck. The teacher's forehead rested against his as they regained oxygen back to their brains.

"Take your shirt off." Corey commanded in a guttural voice that sent shivers up and down Chezden's spine. But the teenage boy complied; he hastily started to untuck his shirt only to find his teacher's greedy hands had already found their way under the soaking wet fabric and were exploring his cold skin with hot fingertips. Corey felt every bone stick out like a sore thumb. He felt where the teenager gained some weight. But more importantly he felt Chezden's heart racing from within his chest. Corey admired how fast the boy's heart was racing and how he nervously fumbled with the small plastic buttons on the front of the white dress shirt. Corey calmly slid his hands out of the shirt and helped Chezden unfasten the remaining buttons. The dress shirt fell open revealing Chezden's thin figure that was covered in purple and blue territory markings and beauty marks.

' _Rightfully so_.' Corey mentally remarked as he looked the younger up and down. He pushed the white fabric aside until it slipped off Chezden's small frame and pooled on the floor at his feet. The school tie still loosely wrapped around his neck. Chezden saw a spark of jealousy in his history teachers eyes as they wandered over his bird cage like chest that showed the dominance PJ held over him in the abstract pattern.

Chezden jerked away when Corey reached for the black leather belt that was secured around his hips to keep the black dress pants up. Corey looked from the belt to Chezden's face where a sly smirk resided. Chezden playfully shook his head.

"Not until you take something off." The teenage boy purred playfully. He had found himself again and that was a huge turn on for the older male. But Corey was still the dominate one and he had to remind the rebellious teenage boy who was boss.

Corey grabbed a hold of Chezden's School tie, wrapping it around his hand before forcefully pulling the latter into his body. Chezden stumbled into Mr Taylor's body; face planting into the hard chest. He looked up at Corey, his eyes wide with surprise as they beamed up into Corey's icy glare.

" _I'm_ the teacher, therefore I'm the _boss_. _You_ do as _I_ say." Corey reminded Chezden in a strict tone of voice before his hand untangled from the tie and found Chezden's face, gently cupping his hot cheeks and capturing his lips with his own. Corey wanted to be dominate, not an abuser; he had to nurture the younger while dominating him and keeping him in line.

Chezden had no problem with that; he merely melted into the feeling of Corey's mouth capturing his while those large hands travelled from the hot cheeks to being entangled in his hand hair. Chezden gasped when he felt Corey's sharp teeth pinch his bottom lip. His mouth was suddenly invaded by Corey's adventurous tongue. Corey let his hand trail down from being tangled in the damp locks to blindly undoing the black leather belt, all without Chezden even noticing. The older teacher unclasped the dress pants and slowly dragged the zipper down. He broke the kiss and devilishly smirked down at the blissed-out face inches away from his.

Chezden opened his eyes with a dreamy look plastered all over his face. His eyebrows furrowed confusedly when he realized his teacher was no longer kissing him. But his heart started to race all over again when he saw the mischievous grin.

"On your knees, pretty boy." The history teacher commanded in a gruff voice. Those five little words made Chezden excited in a second. The teenage boy followed orders and dropped down to his knees; suddenly realizing his pants were hanging open. But he didn't pay too much mind to that. He was far too distracted by his teacher undoing the button on his jeans and dragging the zipper down painfully slow. Chezden watched with wide eyes –like a child on Christmas morning– he excitedly chewed on his bottom lip. He felt like a kid on Christmas morning about to unwrap that one toy he wanted more than anything. Chezden was about to get his toy. 

Corey could feel himself starting to get hard as he watched the teenage boy; who was carefully watching him undo his pants while once again chewing on the red and swollen bottom lip. Corey finally pushed the jeans down, revealing the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear. He watched as Chezden mesmerised gaze moved up to meet him. Chezden gave his teacher a crooked smirk.

"You know what to do." Corey said as his hands found Chezden's hair again, lighting pulling him closer. Chezden nodded then leaned forward. He playfully licked at the tip, relishing in the breathless gasp that came from his teacher. Chezden let Corey rebalance himself again before delving down onto Corey's hardness. The history teacher lightly guided the teenager, his fingers firmly tied in the dark brown locks. Chezden loved the feeling of his teacher's hands gripping his hair –as well as the hot shaft filling his mouth– but he was caught off guard when his teacher slipped down his throat and triggered his gag reflex. Chezden pulled himself away from Corey, coughing and gasping for air. Corey let go of the boy and watched him carefully. The history teacher couldn't help the sly grin on his face.

"What? You've never deep throated before?" Corey questioned curiously with a cocked eyebrow. Chezden finally recovered; he wiped away some spit that was on his bottom lip and shook his head.

"PJ wasn't big enough and I don't blow people I just met." Chezden cheekily revealed a few of his newly found standards. Corey cackled at that statement, running his fingers through Chezden's hair generously.

"Okay, we'll work towards that. Don't worry about deep throating now, just do what you can." Corey encouraged Chezden kindly. The air caught in the back of his throat when Mr. Taylor said that; his eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. Chezden had no words, he was speechless. The teenage boy smiled to himself before going back to pleasing his favourite teacher.

The room was soon filled with excited wet noises and low moans, and curses. Corey's hands were messing up Chezden's styled hair while Chezden took in the history teacher as far as he could. The teenage boy desperately wanted to take all of Corey but his gag reflex fought against him every step of the way. Corey continued to gently guide the younger male through the process; hands still tightly clamped in his hair. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back blissfully. He knew this was so wrong, Chezden was one of his underage students but he couldn't help himself. The teenage boy was so alluring, it drove him crazy.

Chezden could feel Corey's body reacting to the withheld climax, it wouldn't be long now. Chezden managed to calm his giddy nerves and take a couple steadying breathes before he plummeted down the weeping erection, forcing his gag reflex into submission as it slipped down his throat effortlessly. This sudden action caused the older male's eyes to snap open and exhale a loud airy moan.

“I’ll let go in a second . . . just, Jesus Christ, Chezden, you’re so perfect.” Corey hissed with his racing heart in his throat. “–Just, try something for me, will ya? Try and swallow a few times.” He added breathlessly, he firmly kept Chezden where he was. Chezden puffed a hot breath against the teacher’s skin. Chezden winced at the vice like grip on his hair; he had to remain calm and not panic. He didn't want to hurt his teacher accidentally with his teeth. He steadied himself, taking a couple deep breaths before attempting to swallow around his leaking cock. Corey’s legs shook violently and threatened to give out as he came down the student's throat. Chezden relished in the dull discomfort of having something so big trapped down his throat, squirting thick and hot jets of cum and the tight grip tied in his damp hair. His eyes rolled with a gargled moan that vibrated through Corey’s spent cock.  Corey released Chezden’s hair, allowing the teenage boy to fall back slightly. Spit and cum strung between them and dribbled down the boy’s chin.

When Corey came down from his euphoric high he looked down at the teenager and admired the state he was in. Chezden’s face was hazily flushed. It painted his usually pale face languorously. He looked high off the domination the teacher had over him. Corey grinned to himself, pushing the dark hair away from the flushed and dreamy face. He loved the sight of the teenage boy down on his knees in minimal amount of clothing, his normally pale face was a soft red colour with a light sheen of sweat glinting off his forehead and cheeks while an arousing mixture of spit and cum glistening over his red and swollen lips and dribbled down his chin. Chezden’s blue eyes wandered up to meet his teacher’s again. The history teacher’s grin turned into an approving smile as his large hand petted the side of his head.

“You did very well, my boy.” He praised the younger. Chezden smiled and nodded once.

“I’m glad I pleased you, Sir.” He breathlessly admitted. Corey leaned down and hooked his hand around the younger’s upper arm, and helped pull him up to his feet. Chezden was still dizzy from the addictive combination of being deprived of oxygen and the high of being forced into physical submission. Corey lovingly stroked the dark hair from the younger’s face with a gentle smile.

“Such good boys deserve rewards.” The teacher purred at the student in a deep and rusty voice. Chezden smirked with a knowing that this afternoon wasn’t over, not by a long shot.


End file.
